The Book of Lost Things: Of Autumn
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Roland saves Raphael from the castle- the wonderful story re-written. 7 years later they live a happy life- with David as their adopted son. What will happen when David finds a love of his own, and Roland and Raphael keep a huge secret from the boy? Mpreg


**I hope you like this story- please review for more!**

**Warnings: MalexMale, adult situations, intersexuality, mpreg and violence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Book of Lost Things. **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter: 1<em>

_Out of the Castle and Into the Woods_

_Xx_

Yes... Yes! They had escaped! As two figures- one significantly bigger, holding a bundle in his arms- ran through the thorn-covered entrance to the castle, rid of the evil but bound enchantress, they scurried past a long burnt out fire and a large white horse. Quickly, the entrance was replaced with huge spiky thorns once more, but something else was to be upon them.

As Roland slung the limp body over Scylla and boosted himself upon the horse he reached out a hand to help David upon the loving animal. But the boy did not move, frozen in place. He'd left behind his token of bravery- the claw of the Beast he had once helped slay. What would prove his courage now? He did not have time to think further as he was pulled from behind and lifted roughly onto Scylla. As the horse whinnied and Roland lead her into the thick forest, threading through hole-filled trees with the eerie presence of eyes in them, they heard the sound of crumbling stone behind themselves. David chanced a glance back- I bad habit he had indeed-, he saw the tower fall. Stray debris littered the space around it, stones and dust flew everywhere.

As they rode away, the Crooked Man gave a scoffing smile and said to himself, "Looks like things are about to get a bit more interesting."

_XXXXX_

_Nothing is Lost Forever_

_XXXXX_

Finally they had reached a thin stream, frozen over from the winter's harsh chill, Scylla abruptly stopped by Roland's command. Her hooves stepped slowly through the mushy snow and eventually she stopped altogether to David's relief, for he felt a sickening feeling in his stomach from all that had gone on in the tower.

Roland hopped off of Scylla and took Raphael in his arms again, instructing David to follow him lay out a blanket where he said. Doing so, the boy took a blanket quickly from a pack and trailed after the two.

When Roland had found a relatively grassy patch of earth he told David to lay it before them.

_XXXXX_

_Nothing is Lost Forever_

_XXXXX_

That night David's dreams had turned completely. He dreamed of his sorrowful father, a distraught Rose and an unusually quiet Georgie. Somehow in his unconscious state, David felt happiness flood into his chest. He was happy to know that his father acknowledged his loss and didn't forget him completely in favor of his new family. That dream gave David hope.

And then he awoke. The light from a crackling fire filtered through his shut eyelids slightly, awakening him even more so. His throat was dry and his whole body ached- his head no exception. But somewhere from around him, a strange noise he had rarely heard throughout his journey sounded in his ears.

Crying.

He chanced to open one eye just a bit... and he was met with a sight he'd never even imagined would grace his senses.

Roland held the stranger (a stranger to David, at least) known as Raphael against his chest, his face buried in the crook of the other man's neck. He was sobbing. The cold, brave, estranged son to a King was sobbing. Against the love of his life, a man no less.

David took this rare time to study what he could of the new arrival. The boy noted that Raphael's hair was black or at least a very dark brown- for it was hard to tell in the deep twilight around him- and slightly long so that it hung over his eyes a bit. His skin was pale, and he was roughly a head shorter than Roland. Also, Raphael was dressed in the clothes that belonged to Roland, slightly baggy on him- probably a pleasant change from his heavy armor, David supposed. He comforted Roland, stroking his dark hair and threading his fingers through its thickness. He trailed the fingers on his other hand along the man's spine and jawline, pressing dusky pink lips to Roland's temple.

Raphael said in a hoarse voice, just barely audible to David but in earshot, "It's okay now, Roland... I am okay, we will be fine... thank you... thank you..." They rocked together gently, Raphael holding a babbling Roland all the while.

Raphael somewhat reminded David of his mother. Not in a physical way, oh no, for he was fairly sure that his mother was a woman, and Raphael a man. But this scene reminded the boy of when he was little, and when his mother was younger and stronger. When young David would trip and scrape a knee or an elbow, he would always run to his mother and she would hold him, rocking him gently against her and tending to his wound while she whispered words of ease to the crying boy.

David lie there, watching the two until all sound ceased. Raphael held a limp Roland against his chest, noticeably having trouble doing so, for he was weak and the other man was bigger than him- and Roland's armor did nothing to help matters either. Raphael turned his head, he looked at David and smiled. "I know you are awake," He made a grunting noise and he adjusted Roland in his arms, "Mind giving me a hand?"

David nodded quickly and walked over to them, helping lie Roland on the ground. Raphael positioned himself and Roland to where the soldier's head lie in his lap, and Raphael stroked the other's hair and face once more. They both sat there for a while, in the dark lit by only a mere fire, in the snow that blanketed the land so vast, and an uncertain quietness.

Glancing over toward the new person slowly, David studied the way Raphael looked and his love- barely blinking and not once letting him out of his sight. And Raphael spoke out into the thick silence, something David could tell he did very often. "Can I ask you a question?" David nodded. "... Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was chapter one! Please review for more- reviews help me to keep going. :) Hope you liked it! <strong>


End file.
